Entre as Gotas da Chuva
by JaninhaB
Summary: Em Camelot a magia era proibida pelo Rei Uther, mas num pequeno reino do norte, a magia persistia e era tolerada, sendo o Rei Uther aliado da única região cuja magia ainda tolerava, as Planícies do Norte. Quando as Planícies do Norte são atacadas pela vingativa Morgana, a Princesa Joanna perde tudo o que possivelmente a ligaria às Planícies, mas uma rosa, irá ditar o seu destino.


Entre as gotas da chuva

Histórias, mitos e lendas são contadas em torno de Merlin e o Rei Arthur, mas será que algum de vocês sabe a verdade?

Eu sei a verdade, sei quem foi Arthur e Merlin, conheci os dois quando ainda eram apenas uns jovens a tentar marcar o seu lugar no mundo, ainda Arthur não era Rei, era apenas um rebelde Príncipe que adorava aventuras.

Eu sou Joanna, fui em tempos Princesa das Planícies do Norte, uma terra mágica, onde a magia era apenas utilizada por aqueles que tinham um coração puro e uma alma cheia de luz. Esta é a minha história e a história de Arthur e Merlin, a história de como os nossos caminhos se cruzaram.

- Volta aqui Jo… Olha que vais cair na água e ficar toda molhada. – Arthur tinha apenas oito anos quando visitou pela primeira vez o Reino das Planícies do Norte, e eu, tinha apenas sete e era uma princesa irrequieta e com uma vivacidade que passava qualquer outra pessoa no reino.

Os meus pais, Reis das Planícies do Norte, eram aliados de Uther Pendragon, Rei de Camelot, e embora a magia tivesse sido banida do seu Reino há oito anos, Uther permitia o contacto com a minha família, visto que só possuíamos magia branca e dávamos grande ajuda a Camelot.  
Nesse dia eu fazia anos e por isso Uther e Arthur, em nome da nossa aliança, foram ambos convidados para a festa juntamente com Lady Morgana, que era mais velha que eu e Arthur.

Eu e Arthur brincávamos lá fora aproveitando o dia de sol e Morgana, protegida de Uther, limitava-se a olhar para nós dois a pularmos um pequeno riacho ao fundo do jardim. Mais tarde eu decidi que o riacho estava a ficar entediante para a minha tamanha energia, por isso desci até ao rio com Arthur no meu encalço. Apesar dos avisos, depois de um salto que me saiu um pouco ao lado, fui parar dentro das águas límpidas e de forte corrente do rio, Arthur viu-me tão aflita que não pensou duas vezes e atirou-se para dentro de água. Segundos depois, que mais me pareceram horas, eu estava na margem a tossir e completamente encharcada, ao meu lado estava um Arthur tão encharcado quanto eu e bastante mal disposto.

- Nunca mais me pregues uma partida destas, podias ter morrido, és completamente doida. – Arthur deu-me um raspanete terrível. Quase tínhamos morrido por um pequeno descuido meu, mas Arthur não se importava com a sua vida e sim com a minha, já naquela altura eu era importante, importante demais para ele me perder.

Depois do incidente, o tempo correu e tanto eu como Arthur crescemos e a última vez que nos encontrámos foi no dia do meu 16º aniversário, eu não via Arthur há cerca de um ano, esse ano fora ocupado com a minha formação mágica. Eu estava um pouco maior, o meu cabelo aloirado chegava-me ao fundo das costas e o meu esvoaçante vestido azul fazia sentir-me uma autêntica rainha. O vestido fora o presente da minha mãe para aquele dia e um bonito colar com o símbolo do meu reino feito em cristal fora o presente do meu pai. Quando Uther e Arthur chegaram eu estava pronta a recebê-los como meu sorriso magnífico, mas não esperava ficar tão encantada com a beleza de Arthur, quando ele me beijou a mão as minhas pernas vacilaram por momentos.

O dia passou alegremente, recebi os mais variados presentes e entre conversas e risos eu já me sentia cansada de estar fechada entre quatro paredes, por isso saí para o jardim e mais uma vez, como se fosse normal isso acontecer, Arthur saiu atrás de mim. Já não éramos crianças, por isso brincar novamente no riacho estava fora de questão, mas ainda assim eu adorava o ar livre, por isso sentei-me na erva verde perto do mesmo riacho que anos antes saltámos tantas vezes. Arthur sentou-se pensativamente a meu lado, eu não precisava de utilizar magia para saber o que ele estava a pensar, era tão claro como água. Arthur pensava na próxima etapa da sua vida e da minha também, já que ambos seguiríamos passos semelhantes em caminhos separados, em breve começaria o nosso treino, teríamos de aprender tudo o que houvesse para aprender sobre os nossos reinos, os costumes e política, em breve seriamos ambos regentes.

- Tenho um presente para ti. Será o último, pois esta será a última vez que venho ao Reino, vou ficar confinado às muralhas de Camelot, terei de estudar e aprender a lutar como os cavaleiros, até ser nomeado regente, não poderei mais sair do reino, regras do meu pai. – Arthur estava triste, eu podia ver nos seus olhos e sentir no meu coração a dor que esta separação provocava, eu e Arthur tínhamos sido amigos e confidentes quase desde que nascemos e agora teríamos que nos separar, não era justo, mas era o destino.

- Lamento ouvir isso Arthur, não esperava que fosse tão próximo, mas o tempo realmente corre e o destino tem uma maneira estranha de fazer as coisas. Um dia certamente voltaremos a estar juntos. – Abracei-o. Para mim aquilo era um abraço de amiga, mas para a minha alma era muito mais que isso, era um abraço de saudade imposta por uma paixão ainda desconhecida. Quando me afastei, Arthur esticou-me um pequeno botão de rosa vermelho.

- Esta rosa é do jardim da minha mãe, Gaius diz que ela nunca murcha, que é mágica. Esta será uma recordação minha. – Agradeci com lágrimas nos olhos, aproximei-me um pouco mais e beijei levemente Arthur, ele levantou-se e voltou para dentro, deixando-me sozinha com a minha pequena perda que se ia tornando cada vez mais avassaladora. Desde esse dia não o voltei a ver.

Foi extremamente difícil para mim deixar Arthur partir, mas não me era sequer permitido desafiar as ordens de Uther, isso custaria uma perda para o meu Reino, por isso resignei-me à sua ausência e tentei seguir em frente.  
Para variar o tempo voltou a andar, andava um pouco mais devagar depois do meu amigo se ter ido embora, mas ainda assim andou e eu já tinha 22 anos. A minha magia tinha crescido substancialmente e os meus treinos tinham sido tão rigorosos que quase me faziam esquecer Arthur. Nessa altura eu já conseguia controlar os quatro elementos, ar, água, terra e fogo e já sabia todas as regras que giravam em torno da minha magia. Não me era permitido utilizar a minha magia para o mal, pois tanto ela como a minha vida estavam ligadas à vontade da nossa Deusa, se algum dia eu utilizasse magia para o mal, acabaria por morrer.

Uma chuva intensa cobriu o Reino das Planícies do Norte, naquele ano parecia que o Inverno tinha intenção de chegar mais cedo. Eu estava recostada na minha confortável cadeira a olhar para as gotas da chuva que batiam na minha janela. Via o vento abanar as árvores com tanta força que parecia querer arrancá-las do chão. Não estava atenta ao que se passava dentro dos muros visíveis da minha janela e quando vi era já tarde demais. Vindos da escuridão das nuvens, Cenred e o seu exército estavam prestes a atacar o Castelo e estavam já dentro das muralhas.

Levantei-me de um salto, agarrei na minha capa e nas duas pequenas espadas minhas companheiras de luta, desci as escadas a correr e alertei o primeiro guarda que encontrei e seguidamente os meus pais que se encontravam no salão com a corte.  
Levou apenas alguns minutos para que a cavalaria avança-se com o meu pai na frente, a minha mãe ficou para trás a organizar a corte para que pudesse sair e eu avancei sorrateiramente para me juntar a toda aquela batalha. O meu caminho foi cortado por Morgause, eu conhecia-a desde que tinha começado a minha formação mágica, ela era poderosa e com uma alma completamente negra, queria apenas vingança do mundo e de Uther, por isso atacava todos os seus aliados.

Enquanto eu ouvia o tinir das espadas na batalha, Morgause e eu travávamos uma batalha quase silenciosa e mágica. As habilidades mágicas de Morgause eram quase tão boas como as minhas, mas eu era decididamente mais forte. Quando estava preste a sair vitoriosa, a minha mãe desceu as escadas perto do pátio onde nos encontrávamos e no momento em que eu decidi desferir o golpe fatal a Morgause, ela aproveitou da minha paragem de segundos e acertou mortalmente na minha mãe. Era como ver tudo em câmara lenta, a minha mãe caiu no chão completamente sem vida e rapidamente e sem saber porquê, sentir a minha magia diminuir. Nos segundos que se seguiram ao ataque, lancei um feitiço a Morgause que a atingiu e distraiu e assim consegui fugir. Entrei dentro do Castelo e subi para o meu quarto para procurar algo ou alguém que me ajudasse, mas durante o caminho senti mais uma vez a minha alma desfalecer, o meu pai fora também atingido mortalmente e se não estava já morto ia com certeza a caminho.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e preparei algumas coisas para sair dali com vida, não que eu não tivesse coragem para lutar, mas era o último membro da família real, tinha de me salvar, só assim poderia um dia mais tarde fazer frente a Cenred e Morgause. Quando me preparava para sair do meu quarto alguém me barrou a saída, Morgana, a protegida de Uther estava de frente para mim.

- Morgana que fazes aqui? Uther veio ajudar? – Eu estava esperançada que ele e o seu exército tivessem vindo em meu auxílio, a expressão de Morgana tornou-se carregada e maldosa.

- Princesa Joanna, realmente já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos… Estás mais bonita. Ias sair? – Morgana agarrava uma adaga cravejada de rubis voltada para mim.

- Lady Morgana estamos a ser atacados, temos de sair daqui. – Na minha inocência eu tentava ajudá-la a sair dali tal como eu.

- Penso que já conheces a minha irmã, Morgause. – Fiquei aterrorizada quando Morgause se juntou a Morgana. Ambas olhavam com uma raiva gélida ara mim. Eu estava encurralada, a minha magia estava drasticamente diminuída, tinha um exército a atacar o meu Castelo e duas Feiticeiras Negras a barrar-me a saída para sobreviver.

- Por favor Morgana deixa-me ir, tu não ganhas nada com isto, não sejas cega, Morgause vai utilizar-te e depois vai matar-te como fez a todas as outras pessoas que se tornaram chegadas a ela. – Eu até podia ser corajosa, mas desta vez tinha de lutar pela minha vida. Dei alguns passos para trás e esbarrei no parapeito da janela, lá, dentro de uma pequena jarra encontrava-se uma linda rosa vermelha, a mesma rosa que Arthur me tinha oferecido anos atrás com promessa de nunca murchar. Agarrei-a junto ao peito e desejei ardentemente ver Arthur mais uma vez. O desejo tomou conta da minha alma e antes mesmo de Morgana baixar a adaga para me matar eu vi-me deitada na erva fresca numa floresta estranhamente conhecida.

Estava desamparada, mas pelo menos estava viva. Tinha ainda a rosa na mão quando me levantei, verifiquei que tinha vestida a minha capa e as minhas espadas estavam comigo, pelo menos tinha algo com que me defender. Olhei em volta e pensei onde poderia estar, eu conhecia aquela floresta e aquelas árvores, das minhas viagens com os meus pais quando era criança. Foi ali que uma vez caí e esfolei um joelho, num dia solarengo quando ia a caminho de… Camelot. Eu estava na floresta que circunda a cidade.

Caminhei até encontrar um dos muitos trilhos e assim que o fiz segui-o. Andei pelo menos duas horas até conseguir distinguir uma pequena silhueta, o sol já se estava a pôr e a menos que encontrasse a cidade dentro de alguns minutos, teria de parar para acampar.  
Cheguei perto da silhueta e reparei que era uma rapariga que colhia algumas plantas. Timidamente cumprimentei-a.

- Olá… Gostava de saber se Camelot ainda fica longe? – A minha pergunta foi um bocado amedrontada, depois do que tinha passado certamente não conseguia pensar muito bem.

A rapariga endireitou-se, tinha uns magníficos caracóis escuros, olhou-me quase de cima a baixo e com uma cara interrogatória falou comigo.

- Olá. Camelot é já ali à frente, fica mais ou menos a um quilómetro, se continuares a andar és capaz de chegar antes de anoitecer. – Mas antes que eu pudesse responder ela cortou-me a palavra com uma pergunta. – Não és de cá pois não? É que não se vêem raparigas como tu por estes lados. – Franzi o meu sobrolho em sinal de desagrado.

- Como eu? Que queres dizer com raparigas como eu?

-As tuas roupas são feitas de um tecido quente e leve, o que indica que provavelmente vens de um local frio, Camelot não é assim tão fria nesta altura do ano para que alguém use essa roupa quente, logo esse material é bastante raro por estes lados. A Propósito o meu nome é Mel. – Mel sorriu para mim sinceramente.

- Hum…Estou a ver… Realmente aqui está um pouco de calor. Já agora o meu nome é Joanna, prazer em conhecer-te Mel. Tenho de ir andando, ainda tenho de chegar ao Castelo antes de anoitecer. – Preparava-me para continuar quando Mel me segurou no pulso e me impediu.

- Posso levar-te até lá, trabalho no Castelo de Camelot há uns meses, desde que a minha prima Gwen se casou com um dos cavaleiros do Príncipe. – Mel colocou-se a meu lado, largou-me o pulso e caminhamos juntas. Durante o caminho eu quis saber o que se estava a passar em Camelot desde as últimas notícias que me tinham chegado e Mel prontificou-se a contar-me.

- Já vi que sabes muito pouco deste último ano. No dia do 22º aniversário de Arthur, ele foi finalmente nomeado regente, nesse mesmo dia foi atacado e salvo por Merlin que por coincidência tinha chegado nessa tarde a Camelot. Depois disso, Merlin tornou-se servo de Arthur e desde então são inseparáveis. Pouco tempo depois de Merlin ter chegado começaram a acontecer coisas estranhas em Camelot, todas relacionadas com magia, até que um dia, depois de encontrarem Lady Morgana que tinha fugido, as coisas se tornaram ainda piores, Morgana descobriu que era filha de Uther e tentou assassiná-lo, quando descobriu ele mandou-a embora. Poucos meses depois disso Arthur juntou um exército de elite para fazer frente aos ataques inimigos de Morgana e Morgause. Comecei a trabalhar no Castelo pouco depois disso quando Gwen se casou com Sir Lancelot. Arthur ficou bastante abalado, pois parece-me que ele gostava muito da Gwen, mas ele acabou por seguir em frente e parece que está a recuperar.  
Ouvi toda a história atentamente até chegar à escadaria principal da entrada. Fiquei triste por saber que afinal Arthur me tinha esquecido. Cabisbaixa subi a enorme escadaria e entrei no magnifico hall, estava exactamente igual ao que me lembrava desde a última vez que o tinha visto.  
Senti-me exausta e sem forças para dar mais um passo, vacilei e quase cai, Mel amparou-me e decidiu que eu estava demasiado cansada para ver o Rei naquele momento.

- Vieste realmente de muito longe, vou levar-te a Gaius, certamente que ele pode dar-te algo revigorante. – Mel levou-me a braços até ao médico da corte, Gaius.  
Assim que entrei nos aposentos de Gaius, um rapaz franzino e com uns penetrantes olhos azuis veio ajudar-me a sentar.

- Minha nossa…Mel esta rapariga está completamente de rastos. – Merlin disse aquilo com um pequeno sorriso.

- Menos piada e mais acção Merlin, ela está exausta. – Mel entrou dentro de outra divisão e chamou Gaius que em menos e um segundo estava a meu lado e reconhecendo a minha cara.

- Princesa Joanna? O que faz aqui? E nesse lastimável estado? – A minha intenção era ser reconhecida apenas por Uther ou Arthur, mas falhei.

- Por favor Gaius eu preciso de falar com Uther ou Arthur imediatamente. – Claro que para mim seria muito melhor falar com Arthur.

- Arthur não está minha querida, só deve voltar amanhã ao final da tarde. Merlin vai chamar Uther, depressa. – Merlin saiu a correr pela porta enquanto Mel e Gaius se concentravam à minha volta para me fazer beber o tónico revitalizante.

Uther chegou bastante rápido, provavelmente interrompeu uma das suas reuniões de guerra. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da minha cadeira e pegou vagarosamente na minha mãe.

- Querida Jo o que aconteceu? – A sua pergunta fez o meu coração rebentar e comecei a chorar. Contei entre lágrimas o ataque e que tinha perdido o reino, que os meus pais estavam mortos e que Morgana estava metida no caso.

- Lamento ouvir isso Joanna, eu expulsei Morgana em vez de a mandar prender, a culpa é toda minha. – Uther estava bastante triste com o sucedido, beijou-me a testa e prometeu cuidar de mim como se de uma filha se tratasse.

- Evita apenas fazer magia dentro de Camelot, a menos que seja mesmo necessário. Aqui ninguém está habituado à magia, nem mesmo aquela que é boa. – Uther levantou-se majestosamente, pediu a Mel que me arranjasse uns aposentos e saiu pensativo. Quando dei por mim tinha Gaius, Mel e Merlin a olharem para mim com cara de espanto.

- Magia? Tu sabes fazer magia? – Mel era a mais espantada, mas também a que melhor aceitou o facto, como se nunca tivesse conhecido ninguém com tal dom.

- Sim faço. Mas sou obrigada a fazer só o bem, caso contrario a minha magia seria retirada e a minha vida também. – Merlin pareceu arrepiar-se com o que eu disse, mas não mostrou medo ou algo semelhante.

Nessa noite e depois de Mel me arranjar os aposentos, tentei dormir, mas pesadelos terríveis assolavam a minha mente. Mel foi ter comigo algumas vezes durante a noite, segundo ela, tinha ordens de Uther para não me deixar sozinha.

O dia amanheceu solarengo, levantei-me e vesti-me e Mel trouxe-me o pequeno-almoço e depois saímos ambas até aos aposentos de Gaius, tinha de lhe pedir algo para dormir melhor nessa noite.

Gaius preparou-me uma mistura e disse-me para só a tomar quando fosse dormir, entretanto Merlin veio ter connosco e saímos os três para a vila.  
Nessa tarde Merlin e Mel foram meus companheiros, conheci Gwen, que esperava ansiosamente por Lancelot nessa noite e Caty, irmã de Mel.

Estava-mos os quatro sentados à mesa da casa de Caty, ela e Mel discutiam sobre alguns afazeres na vila e eu e Merlin fazíamos um pequeno jogo de mentes. Parecia que cada um de nós queria adivinhar o que o outro pensava, fomos despertados por um grito de Caty.

- Pronto já percebi. Eu vou comprar a farinha, mas tu tens de ir comprar os ovos que eu não consigo trazer tudo sozinha. – Estas duas irmãs pareciam dar-se tão bem como qualquer outros dois irmãos, a única diferença é que ambas pensavam exactamente da mesma maneira e isso parecia ser sempre o princípio das suas discussões.

- Por favor não se vão embora, nós vamos só comprar algumas coisas e viemos já. E Jo não penses em sair daqui até eu chegar. – Mel disse-me isto com uma cara tão séria que eu me encolhi toda e nem me mexi do meu lugar quando ambas saíram. Fiquei aliviada por estar sozinha com Merlin, pois tínhamos muito que falar.

- Eu sei o que tu és, tu tens magia tal como eu, posso senti-la. Porque ainda não contas-te a Uther? – A pergunta estava na minha mente há demasiado tempo.

- Uther matava-me e seguidamente vinha Arthur e fazia o mesmo. Uther pode até compreender a tua magia, mas ele conhece-te desde pequena e conheceu a tua família, mas eu não sou descendente de nenhuma família mágica poderosa que tenha um Reino. – Merlin parecia incomodado ao falar da sua magia comigo.

- Eu sempre achei estranho Uther não gostar de outras pessoas com a mesma condição que eu, já Arthur, ele nunca soube que eu fazia magia. Fui proibida de lhe contar desde pequena. – Isso realmente entristecia-me e Merlin parecia perceber.

- Ele é um imbecil, pomposo e condescendente. Tem a mania que sabe sempre tudo e depois mete-se sempre em encrencas e para variar tenho de ser eu a tirá-lo, o problema é que nunca levo crédito por isso. – Merlin desabafou comigo, parecia mesmo um bom amigo de Arthur.

- Parece-me que estás a exagerar Merlin, tu realmente gostas muito de Arthur. – Eu sabia perfeitamente que Merlin não queria mal a Arthur.

- Claro que estou a exagerar, achas mesmo que ia abandonar Arthur apesar dele ser um vaidoso cheio de mania? Se fizer isso Gaius corta-me a cabeça. – Fartei-me de rir com ele. Merlin realmente tinha o dom de me animar.  
Meia hora depois Mel e Caty estavam de volta cheias de coisas e cheias de notícias frescas.

- Arthur regressou, acabei de ver Gwen abrir a porta a Lancelot. – Nem a deixei acabar, saltei da cadeira e saí porta fora caminho do castelo. Merlin saiu mesmo atrás de mim e Mel largou todas as coisas que tinha nos braços e saiu correndo atrás de nós dois.

Quase tropecei no vestido quando cheguei à porta do quarto de Arthur, Merlin passou por mim, bateu à porta e entrou deixando-a aberta, por isso eu podia espreitar lá para dentro e quando o fiz o meu coração pareceu saltar do peito, Arthur estava deslumbrante, alto, loiro e com os olhos doces como eu o conheci.

Arthur mandava Merlin fazer algumas coisas ao mesmo tempo, e eu ria-me à porta do seu quarto, percebendo o porque de Merlin se queixar. Arthur parou de repente de falar e olhou para a porta, encarou comigo e com o meu sorriso sincero. Passou por Merlin e foi direito a mim, eu estava estática ainda com um sorriso no rosto, estava nervosa, eu não me tinha preparado de todo para este dia.

- Jo? O que estás aqui a fazer? Estás magnifica…estás aqui… - A confusão de Arthur fez-me rir ainda mais, não pensei que ele me reconhecesse, mas pelos vistos eu não tinha sido de todo esquecida. Foi então que o meu coração parou, com o impulso do momento e a saudade, Arthur abraçou-me, eu realmente não esperava.

Entrei no seu quarto e jantamos juntos nessa noite, mais uma vez eu contei a minha história e mais uma vez derramei lágrimas terríveis que me faziam parecer fraca, mas Arthur sabia que a minha dor era real e que eu não era fraca, apenas estava abalada.  
Quando voltei para o meu quarto e me deitei, esqueci-me completamente do tónico que Gaius me tinha dado, mas ainda assim e com Arthur finalmente debaixo do mesmo tecto que eu, dormi sem pesadelos.

No dia seguinte mais uma vez o sol sorria para mim e embora estivesse fresco, pois o Inverno estava à porta, estava um excelente dia para sair do Castelo e passear naquela apelativa floresta. Arthur veio bater-me à porta no momento em que eu ia a sair, por isso encarei logo como seu sorriso simétrico, o que me fez sorrir também, nesse momento Mel vinha a entrar com o meu pequeno-almoço.

- Obrigado Mel, mas eu ia tomar o pequeno-almoço lá em baixo, não precisavas de te ter incomodado. – Mel colocou tudo em cima da mesa e olhou para mim com meio sorriso na cara.

- Não há problema nenhum. Aliás o Rei é que me pediu para trazer o pequeno-almoço. – Mel era muito mais formal comigo dentro do Castelo, coisa que eu odiava. Quando ia a sair Arthur interrompeu-a.

- Mel, tu e Merlin podem tirar o dia de hoje, eu posso olhar pela Princesa. E se não te importas avisa o meu pai, ou melhor manda Merlin avisar, ele que arranje uma desculpa qualquer. – Mel sorriu para mim, fez uma vénia e saiu, ela sabia que Merlin ia pagar mais uma vez por arranjar uma desculpa para safar Arthur, mas desta vez era por uma boa causa.

Quando Arthur se sentou à mesa reparou que nela estava uma pequena jarra com a rosa vermelha que me tinha levado até Camelot.

- Pensei que fosse apenas uma brincadeira de Gaius quando fui buscar a rosa para ti, mas já vi que realmente ela não murcha. – Arthur sorriu e puxou a cadeira para eu me sentar junto dele.

- Essa rosa é o presente mais precioso que tenho, guardei-a desde o dia que me deste e foi ela que me trouxe até aqui. – Mais uma vez sorri para a cara confusa de Arthur, aquela expressão deixava-me quase derretida.

Saímos depois do pequeno-almoço e passámos o resto do dia fora, a nossa intenção era fazer um piquenique. Eu sabia que Morgause e Morgana me perseguiam e que provavelmente sabiam onde eu me encontrava, mas enquanto eu estivesse em Camelot ou com Arthur, estaria segura, ou assim pensava eu.

Ao longo do dia fui-me sentindo cada vez melhor, parecia que a minha magia estava novamente a voltar ao que era e eu sentia-me bem ao lado de Arthur, falá-mos de tudo, incluindo do casamento da sua amada Gwen com Lancelot, parecia que ele estava a aceitá-lo bastante bem, ou então estava já pronto a esquecer Gwen.  
Passeávamos junto ao rio e uma torrente de memórias passou na minha mente e provavelmente na dele também, porque agarrou-me a mão instintivamente.

- Lamento, mas desta vez não me quero molhar, por isso é melhor que fiques junto a mim. – Arthur sorriu com a graça.

- Prometo não me atirar. – Deitei-lhe a língua de fora como se fosse uma criança, larguei a mão dele e comecei a correr com ele atrás de mim. Metros mais à frente, estaquei.

Morgana e Morgause estavam sorridentes a barrar-me mais uma vez o caminho. Dei um passo para trás mas esbarrei com Arthur que estava logo atrás de mim.

- Ora bem, dois pelo preço de um. – Morgana sorria. Ela queria o trono, afinal de contas também ela tinha sangue real, mas para isso teria de matar Uther e Arthur.

- Joanna que bom ver-te novamente. Parece que temos algo pendente. – Morgause avançou direito a mim, eu limitei-me a retirar as minhas duas espadas e comecei uma luta com ela, não queria usar magia, não quando Arthur estava comigo, esse seria um segredo que tinha de ser contado e não mostrado.

Ambos lutávamos, Arthur sabia que Morgana e Morgause tinham magia, tentamos em vão lutar com elas, mas a sua magia era demais, eu tentei não utilizar a minha, mas quando vi que Morgana ia lançar um feitiço a Arthur, não resisti e acertei-lhe,  
Morgana ficou gravemente ferida e Morgause correu para ela, ambas desapareceram.  
Arthur ficou de espada na mão a olhar para mim como se eu fosse algo que ele não suportava, aquele olhar partiu-me o coração.

- Tu fazes magia? Tu és feiticeira e nunca me disseste nada? Desde pequenos que sempre contamos tudo um ao outro, Joanna e tu nem uma palavra. – Arthur estava bastante chateado comigo, eu deveria ter-lhe contado logo, mas não tive coragem.

- Lamento Arthur, eu não te podia contar, Uther proibiu-me de abrir a boca. Quando te vi ontem, não pensei sequer em contar-te, não queria magoar-te e muito menos que tivesses medo de mim. – Estava a passar um grande limite ao dizer-lhe isto, pois Arthur não tinha medo de nada.

- O MEU PAI SABIA? E NÃO ME DISSE NADA? PASSEI ESTES ANOS TODOS NA IGNORANCIA A PENSSAR QUE ERAS MINHA AMIGA. E PARA QUE CONSTE, EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE TI. – Arthur desapareceu da minha vista visivelmente chateado com a minha atitude.

Voltei para Camelot e parei em frente da casa de Caty, bati à porta e foi Gwen quem me deixou entrar, ela, Caty e Mel estavam as três sentadas à mesa provavelmente a falar de algo. Caty fez sinal para me sentar e foi buscar um copo com água, eu estava bastante em baixo.

- Arthur esteve lá em casa, precisava de falar com Lancelot e saíram ambos. Parece-me que sei de quem Arthur queria falar. – Gwen sentou-se ao meu lado e colocou o braço por cima dos meus ombros, mais uma vez comecei a chorar.

- Lamento incomodá-las com isto, Arthur ficou furioso quando me viu utilizar magia para o defender. – Nenhuma delas ficou admirada, o que quer dizer que tanto Caty como Gwen já sabiam que eu era feiticeira e deduzi que Mel lhes tivesse contado que eu não podia fazer mal a ninguém.

As três obrigaram-me a voltar para o Castelo, pois para elas aquele problema tinha de ter uma solução, a mais convicta disso era sem dúvida Gwen, ela conhecia bastante bem Arthur e obrigou-me a ir com ela até ao seu quarto.  
Não me atrevi a bater à porta, por isso fiquei atrás dela a ganhar coragem para o fazer, Gwen passou uma mão pelo meu ombro e deixou-me sozinha a olhar para o enorme pedaço de madeira que me separava de Arthur. Atrás da porta, mas sem intenção de o fazer, ouvi a conversa entre Merlin e Arthur, aparentemente Lancelot ficava calado a observar os dois a discutir.

- Para que é que fugiste dela? Arthur não tinhas o direito de lhe dizer tudo o que lhe disseste, ela deve estar arrasada. – Merlin parecia muito mais corajoso do que aparentava.

- Não me falas assim, quem pensas tu que és? Lembra-te com quem estás a falar Merlin. – Arthur estava quase a perder a cabeça, eu conhecia aquele tom de voz.

- Sei sim, infelizmente sou servo do mais imbecil dos Príncipes à face da Terra. – Merlin disse tudo com tanta convicção que o silêncio imperou.

Segundos depois ouvi passos e afastei-me da porta, um Merlin enfurecido quase a tinha deitado abaixo para sair, felizmente com a pressa nem me viu.  
A porta ficou entreaberta, mas se Merlin não me viu o mesmo não posso dizer de Arthur e Lancelot que rapidamente se levantou do seu lugar para vir ter comigo, mas eu não lhe dei tempo, olhei magoada para Arthur e saí a correr dali.

Vagueei pelos corredores do Castelo, sozinha com os meus pensamentos, até Mel me vir obrigar a comer algo. Não tive coragem de almoçar com Uther, pois temia seriamente encontrar-me com Arthur, então ela convidou-me para almoçar juntamente com Merlin e Gaius. Os três comíamos em silêncio, até que eu decidi quebrá-lo.

- Merlin eu ouvi a conversa que tiveste com Arthur, lamento que te tenhas aborrecido com ele por minha causa, acho que não mereço que dois amigos discutam por minha causa. – Já chegava se eu de costas voltadas com Arthur, não precisava que Merlin fizesse o mesmo.

- Não te preocupes, eu estava farto daquele idiota de qualquer modo. – Ele não falava a serio, eu sabia que não. No fundo, no meio de todas aquelas discussões de arrufos em que pareciam um casal de velhinhos a discutir por coisas fúteis, Merlin e Arthur nutriam uma imensa amizade um pelo outro. Uma amizade quase mágica diria eu.

- Não te preocupes Jo, o Merlin não fala a sério, ele não vai abandonar Arthur, pois não Merlin? – Gaius deitava-lhe um olhar inquiridor, quase como se a vida de Merlin dependesse da sua resposta. Eu ri-me, mais uma vez aquele grupinho mostrou ser a minha prancha de salvação num mar cheio de enormes vagas.  
Merlin apenas fez um sorriso maroto e todos nos rimos perdidamente. Era revitalizante rir assim, mas claro que não durou muito, pois a penosa memória do que Arthur me tinha dito, pairava sobre mim como uma nuvem negra e carregada.

Passei o resto do dia com Mel e Caty, Merlin tinha os seus afazeres com Gaius e com Arthur, duvido que tenha mostrado boa cara a Arthur, mas isso era entre eles, eu tentei manter-me o mais afastada possível do assunto.

Quando a noite caiu, Mel tentou fazer-me comer, mas eu não tinha fome, por isso pedi-lhe que fosse para casa porque eu iria dormir cedo naquela noite. Mel acabou por ir para casa depois de uma discussão que eu acabei por ganhar e vi-me mais uma vez sozinha com os meus pensamentos. Fiquei tempo infinito a olhar a lua cheia lá fora e decidi sair para um dos pátios exteriores na torre. Subi as escadas e senti o ar brincar com os meus cabelos assim que saí da torre.

Fiquei tempo infinito de pé, a olhar mais uma vez a lua e a pensar que Morgause ainda não parara de me procurar, mas ela não ia tentar entrar no Castelo agora que estavam todos alerta. As horas pareciam arrastar-se à minha frente, não tinha mais nada para fazer a não ser pensar numa maneira de conviver com Arthur naquele Castelo, embora com a grandeza dele, certamente não seria difícil eu ficar confinada apenas a uma das pontas e Arthur ao restante espaço. Mas embora o meu pensamento tentasse ser no mínimo positivo, eu não conseguia ser, eu só queria fugir dali, deixar mais uma vez o conforto de algo semelhante à minha casa para não ter de enfrentar o meu problema, para não ter que me confrontar com Arthur.

Continuei ali, sem saber o que fazer com a minha visa, sem saber para que lado me virar, quando ouvi o alerta, alguém tinha passado pelas defesas principais e eu certamente saberia quem era, Morgause.

Vi um relâmpago ao longe e a chuva começou a cair, senti molhar-me o rosto e decidi ficar ali de pé a senti-la lavar-me a minha mágoa. Senti uma presença atrás de mim, não sabia quem era, mas também não me quis virar, se fosse Morgause, que acabasse com aquela perseguição louca, estava farta de fugir e naquele momento, farta de lutar.

Senti dois braços fortes envolverem-me, sabia perfeitamente quem era, conhecia aquele abraço forte e protector. Fechei os olhos e tentei não dizer a mim mesma que era um sonho, mas não tive tempo para pensar sequer, Arthur virou-me lentamente para ele e ficámos cara a cara.

- Lamento ter-te tratado tão mal. Foi tudo muito de repente e eu não estava à espera de também tu teres magia. O meu pai estava-me a explicar tudo quando ouvimos o alarme, fiquei preocupado contigo e não queria voltar a perder-te, foi Merlin quem me disse onde estavas. – Arthur parecia mesmo arrependido, eu não conseguia olhar para aquela cara de arrependimento sem me sentir mal por não lhe ter contado nada.

- Também tenho de pedir desculpa, devia ter ignorado Uther, devia ter-te contado logo. Não foi justo teres vivido tanto tempo sem saberes o que eu era. É passado Arthur, vamos esquecer… - Assim terminei um discurso que era suposto ser muito mais longo, mas um nó começou a formar-se na minha garganta e foi impossível para mim continuar.  
Estava completamente encharcada, mas o olhar de Arthur mantinha-me quente como se uma enorme fogueira se tivesse acendido dentro do meu peito. A distância que nos separava foi-se estreitando, quando dei por mim, conseguia ver as gotas de chuvas pendentes nas pestanas de Arthur, conseguia distinguir todos os tons de azul dos seus lindos olhos e por fim sentir os seus suaves lábios colados aos meus.

Morgause não apareceu naquela noite, foi apenas um pequeno plano feito por Lancelot, Gwen, Mel e Caty para que tudo ficasse no seu devido lugar e claro que contaram com a imperdível ajuda de Merlin. Assim a minha vida se cruzou com estas pessoas magníficas. Mas será que passei apenas por Camelot ou acabei mesmo por ficar?

Essa já é outra história…


End file.
